dinotopiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Morhek
Hi, welcome to Dinotopia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 03:27, 29 June 2009 Hello! I am welcoming all previous users to come back and start editing again, if you can. I am the new admin on this wiki and if you need something fixed, that needs admin rights, I will help out. Obviously I'm trying to re-build the community that was on this wiki before it all fell apart. So if your interested, please come and leave a message on my talk page or check out my "Administrator's message" in the Community message board on to find out what needs to be done. Or what doesn't! :) Happy editing Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:05, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back? Hello! I'm sorry I almost missed your edit five days ago. I hope you're still interested in dinotopia and this wiki. Since I'm leaving this message, do you have any suggestions; questions; comments? I would be very interested to read what you think could be done currently with the wiki. Happy editing. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 23:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Books?/Forums?/Bots? Okay, I hear you about the passing edit. Thanks for getting back to me. I'll try to not bother you apart from this; I only have the book A Land Apart from Time, and anyway the internet is a wonderful thing. I would be going to Dinotopia forums, but I'm afraid I will be seen as spamming. Which, and more importantly, where can I find some flagged bots? I am meant to be researching this for Locomotive Wiki as well, so if you could just point me in the right direction, I can learn fast. I have always intended to include real info about all the dinoes that are in Dinotopia. I would include info about role play, but I don't know, it is just not me; to be very self centered. Maybe it is just the fact that canon always seems more concrete, less likely for the wiki to lose direction. I will have a look for a good forum. It'd be good to get some die hard fans onboard. Get back to me when you can, lol I won't be going anywhere soon. XD Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) On the job! Okay then. I will look into both the bot, and forum situations. As for this wiki, I'm pretty good with the tech stuff, but if you see anything that needs attention. You can re-build it. As everything doen't need editing, rather re-building. It is amazing that the wiki is in such a good state, since it has had no admin since 2008. Do you know what happened to stop the founder from editing? (Before I slag him off lol) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Codemonkey LOL, ok, copy and paste works wonders for stuff like that! :) Well... I'll leave you alone. Thank you for sharing your thoughts, and helpful suggestions. Happy editing Wikia wide. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC)